


Abscission

by bessemerprocess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Time War, he didn't even try to go back to Gallifrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abscission

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Time War, written from a GRE word prompt (abscission)

Abscission: removal by cutting off

In the aftermath of the Time War, he didn't even try to go back to Gallifrey. It's all he could do not to see it burning when he closed his eyes. He'd thought anywhere else in the galaxy would do, except when he went to the controls they were set for Earth. Earth had always cheered him up, with its chips and its dumb apes and its adventures. It's a logical place to go, but he doesn't want to be happy. It's not really intentional, but he avoids Earth for a long time. Cuts it out of his heart, as surely as Gallifrey is gone, leaving him a little more alone.

It's not until the Tardis plopped him down on Earth with out even an apology and he's once again running down the streets of London, trying not to die, that he realizes how much the place is like a second home. How much he'd been hurting himself by avoiding his memories.


End file.
